Tekken 3: God of Fighting
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Fifteen years after the last tournament Heihachi hears that he has a grandson who seeks revenge for his mother's disappearance. Fighters start to disappear, just like the boy's mother, all linked to the being Ogre. Seeing a chance Heihachi opens the tournament again, ready to lure Ogre into a trap and gain ultimate power; at the same time giving the boy his revenge.
1. Prologue

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Prologue of my Tekken 3 Novelization; enjoy.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been fifteen years; fifteen years since Heihachi Mishima had won the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, defeating his evil son Kazuya. Following his victory he had cast his son's unconscious body into a volcano and had reassumed control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He had also reformed his company practices; being especially careful to dismantle the projects that Kazuya had put in place. This had led to things calming down, a vast reduction in enemies for the Zaibatsu and, surprisingly he discovers; an increase in profit for the company. He had introduced newer practices and had also disbanded the Zaibatsu fighters; a team of martial artists who were tasked with the company's defence. In their place he established the Tekken Force, a private army which served a similar function. Heihachi was now sixty-nine, his once black hair and moustache had gone white. However he was still muscular and had lost none of his strength. He was currently reading a report on the company's latest expedition. They had been searching for a power similar to the one Heihachi had seen Kazuya wield during their last fight. Heihachi was planning to find a means to control that power so that if it was used against him again, he'd be able to counteract it.

However things were not going well; especially according to the report he was reading; apparently they had found a similar energy source in some Aztec ruins. However both teams and the Tekken Force team sent to investigate had completely vanished; their last messages all reading the same word; 'Ogre'. Heihachi had decided to discover more about Ogre and the more he found out, the more interested he became. Ogre, it turned out was an ancient being with a desire to consume strong souls to become the ultimate fighter; it was in fact and entity known as the God of Fighting. Heihachi knew that if he could gain even a fraction of Ogre's power; he would be unstoppable. The problem was catching it; Ogre had been elusive, despite appearing several times to attack and sometimes even kill great martial artists; including those who had appeared in the first two tournaments. Heihachi decided to learn more about this and so he had begun to track down people who would know about Ogre, even if it was just legends. Meanwhile he planned a way to trap the beast so he could utilize its power; but what he needed for that, was a really strong unsuspecting fighter to act as a lure.

There was silence when suddenly he heard a commotion outside and then the door opened. Takeshi walked in; now grey haired and fifty-seven. He hurried up to the desk.

"Sir, I...there's someone here, he won't..."

Just then the door opened again and Takeshi stepped aside; Heihachi froze when he saw the young man. He was no more than fifteen but he was the image of Heihachi's son.

"Who...Who are you?" Heihachi asked, in shock.

The young man glared and introduced himself. "Jin Kazama."

Heihachi remembered that name, there had been a woman named Jun Kazama in the last tournament. Jin then explained his purpose for coming to see Heihachi. It turned out that Jun Kazama was his mother; his father had been none other than Kazuya. Heihachi then learned from his unknown grandson that Jun had been attacked by Ogre and was missing; Jin believed her dead and wanted Heihachi to train him so he could find Ogre and kill the beast. Heihachi pondered this for a while and then finally made up his mind as a plan formed in his head. He agreed and from that day on he trained the young man in the Mishima Style of Advanced Karate. Jin was a quick learner and in four short years Heihachi's plan was ready, he would announce the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, give Jin a seeded entry and gather so many powerful fighters, Ogre wouldn't be able to resist; the trap was set and Jin was the bait.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. The Tournament Begins

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go.  
gordhanx: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl7769: Thanks. Damn, that sucks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The Tournament Begins**

The day of the tournament had finally arrived; Heihachi smirked as he sat in his usual chair in the grand box. He looked down at the assembled fighters; he had also asked Takeshi to gather Intel on them and had the folders in front of him. He of course already knew about Jin and his desire for revenge. Jin was nineteen years old and had black hair which spiked back, similar to his father and black eyes. Heihachi had enrolled him Mishima Polytechnic; a school he funded himself. This gave Jin the perfect cover while training with his grandfather. He was currently dressed for fighting in a pair of black pants with a yellow and red flame design on the right leg and red padded hand and foot protectors. Heihachi then went on to observe the other fighters; the first was another person he had given a seeded entry to. Her name was Ling Xiaoyu; a Chinese exchange student aged sixteen. She had brown medium length hair, tied in two ponytails and brown eyes. She had dreams of owning her own amusement park and had snuck aboard Heihachi's yacht and beat up the guards. She then confronted him and asked him to make her one. He had laughed at her daring and promised to do so, if she won the tournament. So he enrolled her in Mishima Polytechnic too and gave her a seeded entry. She was clad in a blue long-sleeved blouse with yellow embroidery and loose yellow cuffs, and blue shoes with black roll-top, and black shorts with yellow lining.

He then spotted a familiar face; Yoshimitsu, the Manji Ninja; as usual he was shrouded in mystery, clad in a skeleton mask with matching upper body, shoulder and shin armour; green pants and gauntlets; a red top under his armour and straw sandals. He still wielded his famous sword. Also present was Nina Williams; having awoken from the cold sleep program; she was now forty-one, although she still looked twenty-two. Her blonde hair was tied back as usual and her ice blue eyes were looking colder than ever. She was clad in a purple stealth suit; a knife holster on her right thigh; purple knee high boots and purple armbands. Another familiar face was in the crowd; Nina's sister Anna; like Nina she was part of the cold sleep program; therefore, despite being thirty-nine, she still looked twenty. Her brown hair was still shoulder length and her brown eyes actually showed concern as she looked over at Nina. She was clad in her class red Chinese dress with the slit up the left hand side and dark red stockings and red heels. He then spotted two more familiar faces; the first was a man aged forty-five with long black hair, tied back and black eyes. He was clad in a green kung-fu jacket and red pants; along with white socks and black martial arts shoes; it was the "Supercop" Lei Wulong. The second figure was the forty-six year old Paul Phoenix with his stiff blonde quiff, blue eyes and brash attitude; he was clad in a slightly more tattered version of his classic red Gi, with black hand and foot protectors.

That was all for the familiar faces; the rest of the fighters were new to the tournament. Heihachi observed them one by one. The first to catch his eye was a twenty-nine year old man with silver hair and grey eyes; He was clad in reptile leather trousers; black boots and black gloves. According to his file, his name was Bryan Fury. The next fighter was a twenty-seven year old Capoeira fighter named Eddy Gordo; he had brown dreadlocked hair which was tied back and brown eyes; he was wearing a yellow and green official Capoeira uniform. The next fighter surprised him, the Zaibatsu had disbanded their JACK robots; but it looked like someone had continued the work, and had the resources to do so. Standing in the ring was a Jack robot, encased in metal armour, only his face looked human, except for the red eyes; According to the file, its code-name was Gun Jack. The next fighter was a red haired man with brown eyes; he looked the same age as Jin and was clad in a white Tae-Kwon Do Gi with blue hand and foot protectors; his name was Hwoarang. He also spotted an eighteen year old woman with long brown hair tied in native braids and brown eyes; Julia Chang. She was wearing a denim mini skirt; green stomach showing tank-top; brown short vest; native headband; white knee high socks and brown boots. The next fighter was a twenty-eight year old luchadore wrestler named King; this surprised Heihachi as he heard King was dead. This young man was clad in the famous jaguar mask along with purple wrestling pants; yellow boots and blue elbow pads.

Also present was Heihachi's eight year old pet bear Kuma; this Kuma was actually the son of the original Kuma who died. He was distinguishable from his father by the red cravat he wore. Xiaoyu's animal bodyguard; the nine year old Panda was also present. Heihachi also noted a young man, aged twenty-five with short black hair and black eyes; he was clad in blue karate pants, a white karate shirt; white socks and black martial arts shoes. His name was Forest Law; son of Marshall Law who fought in the previous tournament. The final figure was an impressive muscular man, over seven feet tall with long flowing copper coloured hair and glowing red eyes; he was clad in a gold loincloth and wore an ornate Aztec headdress and gold anklets and bracelets along with carrying a golden shield. It was none other than Ogre, The God of Fighting, himself. Smirking Heihachi listened as the announcements were made; he could see Jin glaring at Ogre; his anger palpable. Finally the match up draws were completed and the fighters were ready for the tournament to begin. The others headed for the locker rooms while Jin and Bryan stood, ready to fight in the first match.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. The Fight Begins

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken 3 story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, well, here we are, they are about to begin.  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you liked them, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The Fight Begins**

Heihachi observed the fighters in the arena. He already knew about Jin's desire for revenge. He decided to consult the Mishima databases to see what he could find out about Bryan. What he found surprised him; Bryan was the result of an experiment done by the Zaibatsu's very own Dr. Abel. He had been determined to outshine his rival Boskonovitch and to do so, planned to create an army of cyborgs. Bryan was the only one of those cyborgs left and he was as anxious as the aged doctor to test out his great strength his cybernetic implants gave him. Heihachi smiled, this should prove interesting to watch. In the arena Bryan was smirking as he observed Jin.

"So, you think you're a tough guy huh?" He taunted. "Well I like to rip tough guys to shreds, so you're outta luck if you think you've got a chance."

As he spoke he let his sensors scan Jin, gathering as much data as possible. To his surprise, unlike most of the people he taunted, Jin's emotions didn't fluctuate but stayed static as he stood impassively.

"Are you done bragging?" Jin asked tonelessly. "I'm here to fight, not to talk."

Bryan growled at that. "You...!"

The announcer called for the start of the match and stepped back as the fight began.

Bryan charged at Jin and launched a powerful right hook. Jin blocked the blow; surprising Bryan with his strength. Normally a punch from the cyborg was enough to make the person's arm numb if they tried to block. But Jin shrugged the blow off and countered with a forceful knee strike followed by a spinning backhanded punch and a sweep kick that knocked Bryan to the ground. The moment Bryan hit the ground he pushed himself up and landed on his feet. He attempted to deliver a three kick combo, followed by two fast punches and then another. Jin blocked or dodged the blows. Bryan's frustration peaked and he attempted to unleash his full power; before he could however Jin surprised everyone by performing Kazuya's Lightning Screw Uppercut. The blow struck Bryan and sent him flying through the air, he landed outside the ring in a heap and Jin won the match by ring out. Jin turned and left the arena, heading to the locker rooms. As he entered the corridor which led to the locker rooms he was met by Ling Xiaoyu. She smiled when she saw him and walked over to him.

"Hey Jin, that was a great match." She said enthusiastically. He nodded.

"Yeah, good luck, and be careful."

It took Xiaoyu a moment to realize what he meant. She nodded and thanked him before heading out for her match which was next.

She stepped into the ring, ready to face her opponent. Heihachi smirked, remembering Ling's desire to have her own amusement park; her energetic spirit would make her more determined than your average fighter. He then regarded her opponent and dug around for information on him. The man's name was Eddy Gordo; he had recently been in prison and had been taught his fighting skills by a renowned master of the style, also in prison; Ho Chi Myong. Eddy had broken out of prison and according to Heihachi's files was seeking the man who had ordered the death of his father. Eddy stood ready to fight, he glared at his opponent.

"Ridiculous, I have to fight a little girl." He remarked angrily. Xiaoyu glared at him.

"Hey, don't underestimate me; I'm stronger than you think." She challenged.

Eddy sighed and nodded. "Fine, let's see how tough you are, bring it on."

Xiaoyu nodded and the announcer began the fight. Eddy's Capoeira moves made for a difficult fight; several of his kicks got above or under Xiaoyu's guard and struck her. In the end it was her speed that saved her from the worst of the blows. She fought back and got a few blows of her own in. Due to her flexibility and skill with her fighting style Eddy found himself receiving as much damage as he was dishing out. Xiaoyu spun her arms like windmills as she lowered her body, each strike dazing Eddy until she was crouched, her arms extended to her sides. Eddy attempted to attack but she suddenly moved her arms backwards and launched herself up, kicking him square in the chin. She landed as did he, he got to his feet, realizing he had indeed underestimated her when she suddenly tackled him and knocked him out of the ring.

Xiaoyu cheered and celebrated her victory as Eddy cursed his failure before they returned to their locker rooms. Heihachi called Takeshi over.

"Once the tournament is over, see that this information reaches Mr. Gordo." He instructed handing over a file folder.

Takeshi nodded and they settled back for the next match. Both bears, Kuma and Panda stepped up to fight next. The announcer started the match. Heihachi wasn't hopeful however as he noted something, despite the training Kuma had received it was clear that the young bear was infatuated with his opponent. Going by Panda's reactions however, she didn't care in the slightest and likely wouldn't take kindly to Kuma's infatuation. Sure enough Kuma's attempts to fight were only half-hearted and Panda made quick work of the brown bear. Heihachi sighed and then, after the match was over a quick break was called. Heihachi checked on Kuma's condition.  
"You let yourself get distracted." He told the bear; "You cannot let that happen, you need more training, that is clear."

Kuma was dismayed by his failure but decided to obey his master. Heihachi then returned to the top box and waited as the next match was ready to begin. He smirked when he noticed how people were commenting that King, who would be fighting in match six, didn't know his opponent; it had been marked as a special fight. Since there was no need to risk the Zaibatsu on this tournament Heihachi had felt generous and couldn't wait to let King see his opponent.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Fighters New and Old Show Off

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope so :)  
Diao Lover: Well, you'll soon find out. Glad you liked them.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, great, hope so :)  
Idabadas: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Fighters New and Old Show Off**

Match four of round one began with Hwoarang and Lei emerging to fight. There was a buzz of murmuring from the audience, each of them curious to see how this new fighter would fare against one who had previously fought in a tournament. Heihachi examined the data his men had gathered on the two fighters and discovered that Hwoarang's motivations were similar to Jin, revenge. Hwoarang had been taught his Tae-Kwon Do skills by Beak Doo San who had fought in the previous tournament. Baek had been one of the fighters attacked by Ogre, but unlike most, he survived and was currently comatose. Lei on the other hand was here doing his job as a detective; he was looking into Ogre's reappearance and the Zaibatsu's connection with it; he was also hear to resolve a kidnapping case which was also connected to the Zaibatsu.

Heihachi snorted at that; _'Kidnapping? She came willingly enough, although I did have to send armed soldiers to convince her.'_ He thought angrily; _'Besides, I have every intention on releasing her after this tournament is over.'_

Shaking his head he sat back and decided to see who had the stronger conviction. Not that it truly mattered if he was defeated as Lei would continue his investigation anyway.

Down in the ring both fighters stared each other down, Hwoarang, with his natural hot-headedness was the first to break the silence.

"So, what's your deal big shot? You don't seem to have any kind of purpose for competing in this tournament." He stated.

Lei merely shook his head. "I cannot disclose my reasons for being here; I am here on official business after all."

"Yeah right." Hwoarang snapped. "Well, doesn't matter, because I'm gonna pound you into the ground. That beast Ogre is mine."

Lei sighed and took up his battle stance. "Then, give it your best shot." He stated calmly.

Lei knew Baek's moves, having seen them in the last tournament; however he was certain Hwoarang would have his own variations, so he would have to be on his guard. Sure enough Hwoarang acted first, closing the gap between them and sliding to the side before bringing his leg up and launching a side piercing kick. Lei blocked it and turned it aside but the quickness and power behind the attack was surprising. He grunted and launched a counter attack, slipping down low, landing on his back and launching himself up in a kangaroo kick. Hwoarang leapt back out of the way and soon the fight became a series of traded blows, blocking, dodging and countering. Finally however Hwoarang seized his chance and, with another side piercing kick, knocked Lei out of the ring and was victorious.

Hwoarang left the arena, nursing his rage; Ogre wasn't the only one he wanted to fight. He also wanted to claim revenge on Jin Kazama. Before meeting him Hwoarang was undefeated in his fighting but then Jin fought him to a draw, ruining his perfect record. After he and Lei left the next fighters came out. Brimming with confidence Forest Law stepped out into the ring, from the opposite side came his opponent; Julia Chang. She was more serious and focused than he was. Heihachi read their files and smirked; Forest Law was only in the tournament for glory, he wanted to prove himself to his father Marshall. Julia however was here to deal with the same kidnapping as Lei, mainly since it was her adoptive mother, Michelle Chang who had been imprisoned. Heihachi had 'captured' Michelle and held her in what could be described as the most luxurious prison in the world. He needed her for interrogation, her clan had legends about Ogre and ways to control and stop him. However she refused to cooperate so Heihachi had decided to leave her in the prison until she had no choice but to comply. He ensured she had every comfort necessary however and didn't suffer during her captivity.

Julia however wasn't impressed by this, or her opponent.

"You shouldn't be here; you're wasting my time, and yours." She warned Law, "You're not ready yet."

Forest laughed. "I beg to differ, here, I'll prove it to you. Let's go."  
With that the match began and Law charged in with a flying kick. Julia twisted out of the way, Law landed and spun around, again using a kick. Julia blocked the blow, but staggered from the force of it. She recovered and then attacked; ducking under Law's guard and delivering a powerful uppercut. As Law stumbled from the blow to his jaw she delivered and elbow strike and then a kick of her own. She leapt back as Law attempted to use his father's famous flip kick, however she underestimated the flexibility of the move as Law was able to perform it two more times in quick succession. She barely dodged the second kick and was struck by the third. Dazed but not stopped Julia intercepted Law's punch and then, with all her might kicked him, sending him flying. He landed just short of the arena's edge, but in an unconscious heap. Julia was declared the winner by knock out. She returned to the locker rooms as Law was taken away to recover.

Now came the match people were waiting for, King and his unknown opponent. Heihachi's files indicated that the King from the second tournament was indeed dead, killed by Ogre. This was a young man who had lived at King's orphanage and had taken up the mantle of King, trained by Armour King to defeat Ogre in revenge. It was then that King's opponent appeared, shocking everyone. He was clad in a blue fighting hakama with a gold belt and brown Geta. Since the Zaibatsu was not on the line, Heihachi had entered the tournament as a fighter and was now present to challenge King. King growled and took up his fighting stance as Heihachi smirked.

"Let's get started then." He remarked as the announcer began the fight.

The new King was young and sadly inexperienced, up against the old but experienced and still strong Heihachi, he was out of his depth. Therefore Heihachi was able to make short work of him and win by a ring out. However he did offer words of encouragement.

"It doesn't do to be completely blinded by rage. Rage is good to an extent, it can temper your strength, but your real strength must come from what gives you pleasure." He told the defeated wrestler. "Remember that."

With that he turned and walked away, King left, dejected and soon Heihachi was back in his business clothes and seated back in the main box to watch the rest of the fights.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. God of Fighting

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yup, Heihachi is fighting in the tournament :) Well, here you go :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Idabadas: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's your answer :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Damn, well, good luck, glad you are enjoying the story though :)  
TwilighttheWolf: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)  
**Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**God of Fighting**

The next match was ready to start; the two fighters were old faces in the tournament and well known. The first was Yoshimitsu; according to Heihachi's data he had come to collect a sample of Ogre's blood, as a favour to Dr. Boskonovitch. His opponent was none other than Paul Phoenix; the man with the single minded ambition to be the number one fighter in the universe. Heihachi observed both with interest.

'_One with a mission, against one burning with passion...Who will triumph I wonder?' _He mused to himself as the two fighters squared off, ready to begin the fight. Paul smirked at his opponent and immediately began his brash pre fight banter.

"Well, outta all my first round fights, at least you look human...kinda." He stated, referring to the previous two tournaments where he had fought the first Kuma in the first round both times.

Yoshimitsu shook his head at the comment. "Is that meant to be a compliment young man, or are you just unable to think of something witty to say?"

Paul laughed and assumed his fighting stance.

"It means, fancy sword or not, I'm gonna have an easy time poundin' ya."

Yoshimitsu let out an eerie sounding noise that could've been a chuckle. "Pride comes before the fall; Phoenix; do not propose to underestimate me, or it will be your undoing."

With that Yoshimitsu assumed his fighting stance and the announcer began the match.

The fight began in earnest; Paul closed the gap and attempted to deliver a shoulder tackle. Yoshimitsu spun out of the way, before diving at Paul like a shark. Despite having his back turned, Paul was ready for the move and leapt to the side, out of the way. Yoshimitsu launched himself up with his hands, spinning as he did so and landed, facing Paul. Paul acted first again; this time attempting a combo attack, Yoshimitsu dodged all of the blows however and then, with the sound of scraping steel, drew his famous sword from its sheath; now he was fighting seriously. Paul however was not daunted and even welcome Yoshimitsu the chance to attack first. The Ninja was cautious however and feinted. However Paul anticipated the attack and as Yoshimitsu attempted to attack with his sword Paul grabbed his sword arm. Yoshimitsu was surprised at this but was then dazed by Paul's counterattack. Paul followed up with his Burning Fist which knocked Yoshimitsu to the edge of the arena. As well as knocking him out making Paul the winner of the match. Smirking at his triumph Paul returned to the locker rooms as Yoshimitsu was taken to recover. The next fight would begin shortly; this one Heihachi had been waiting for.

Gun Jack stepped out into the arena; Heihachi was very interested to know more about this robot. The Jack series had been discontinued by the Zaibatsu, a rival competitor was behind the creation of this one. Going by the technology used they were equal to the Zaibatsu in that respect. Heihachi planned to capture this robot and figure out from it who its creators were. The second fighter was the one who this tournament was set up for in the first place. Ogre entered the arena silently. Walking softly he made not a sound, his red eyes fixed on his target, Gun Jack. He stopped in the arena and waited, Heihachi smirked; despite being a powerful supernatural being, Ogre was still going to follow the tournament rules. It was clear then that, despite his great power, Ogre had honour at least in place of having no mercy. The announcer looked awkwardly at the two fighters; neither seemed willing to talk so he began the match and stepped back. Gun Jack readied himself and with much mechanical noise shifted himself into combat mode. Ogre did not budge but remained watching, as inscrutable as a statue. Seeing this Gun Jack's programming took the precedence decided that he would make the first move against Ogre.

Gun Jack closed the distance and attempted to strike with a powerful overhead smash. With surprising grace for his large frame Ogre dodged the blow. His copper hair billowed behind him as he spun out of the way of a second strike and ducked under a third. Gun Jack then attempted a double over arm smash followed by his Windmill Fists and Cossack Dance. Each attacked was dodged elegantly by Ogre. Heihachi noticed that Gun Jack was indeed powerful, but slow, much like all the Jack robots. However Ogre, being a supernatural being, was much more powerful and had the speed to back it up. He was toying with Gun Jack; seeing what the robot could do. Heihachi was certain Ogre had a plan, he could think of only one reason Ogre would walk into such an enticing trap like the tournament. He intended to win the tournament and devour all the strong souls gathered here at once. Too bad for him Heihachi would not allow that, not when he had his own plans for the great being. Finally Ogre stopped playing and finished the match; he telekinetically grabbed Gun Jack and lifted the robot bodily off the ground before closing his hand. Gun Jack's body folded in on itself and he fell in a crumpled heap. Ogre turned and walked away as the Zaibatsu scientists took Gun Jack down into the lab, ready to determine the source of the robot and find out who the Zaibatsu competitor was.

Finally the last two fighters for round one stepped into the arena, the Williams sisters. According to Heihachi's gathered information Nina had lost her memories after her premature awakening from the cold-sleep program due to Ogre's interference. Anna had woken up relatively unscathed however and seemed desperate for Nina to recover her memories. Heihachi suspected the main reason for Anna's desire was so the sister's rivalry could continue, but he could not be certain. Anna faced her sister, her desperation clear.

"Nina, listen to me..." She began but Nina cut across her.

"You're in my way." She said with even less emotion than usual. "Move, or I will destroy you."

As she said the last words her eyes glowed red and Anna gasped, realizing the truth. The announcer started the match and Nina charged in; Anna dodged and countered the attack but Nina blocked. Soon the sisters were engaged in their deadly dance, trading and dodging blows in equal measure. Then one of Anna's hi-heels caught Nina's clothing and tore it, partially exposing her stomach. Anna froze in shock; on Nina's stomach was a thin white scar, only possible for a woman who had undergone a C-Section.

'_Someone impregnated her while she was in the cold-sleep program...bastards.'_

Distracted by that thought and wondering about Nina's child Anna was off guard. So at that moment Nina struck the blow which knocked her back; the power behind it was beyond human and Anna landed out of the ring, in a daze. As Nina was declared the winner and waited for the other winners to return to the arena, Anna managed to intercept one of them, Jin.

Jin was surprised by Anna stopping him but Anna quickly explained.

"No matter what she says, my sister doesn't bare you any real malice Jin." She explained. "Ogre is controlling her, trying to use her to destroy you...Please, save her."

Jin nodded and Anna let him join the others out in the arena where the end of the first round was announced and the second round was declared to begin first thing tomorrow. The fighters left to get their rest, Jin however was pondering over Anna's words as he did so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	6. Discoveries

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, unlucky for Nina, here's the next chapter :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, sucks for her.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad to hear it, I hope so too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Discoveries**

Heihachi stood observing as his scientists worked on the remains of Gun Jack. He was determined to work out the identity of his competitor; however he also had other issues on his mind. He was concerned about Ogre; he knew that Ogre was holding back. He needed a means to stop the beast before he unleashed his full power. Just then one of the scientists got Heihachi's attention. Heihachi stepped through into the room where the scientist stood. He directed Heihachi's attention to the monitor in front of him. Heihachi looked, the monitor showed a view from a miniature camera, searching throughout Gun Jack's body. The image shown was that of a company logo, on the edge of his artificial heart, really a miniature power reactor. Heihachi frowned.

"What's that logo?" He asked.

The scientist replied. "We've researched the logo too and found only one company in the world uses it. The G-Corporation."

Heihachi frowned; G-Corp had been a thorn in the Zaibatsu's side for years, even during Jinpachi Mishima's time as company head. They had never successfully outmatched the Zaibatsu but now it seemed their technology, staff and capabilities had improved. If his opponent hadn't been Ogre Gun Jack would've proved very dangerous, being even stronger than the previous Jack models.

"G-Corp, very well, you can dispose of this machine now; I'll begin an investigation into their activities in due course. Right now, there is somewhere else I need to be."

With that he left the scientists and headed elsewhere in Zaibatsu complex.

Heihachi nodded to the guards at the doors and entered the room. Inside was a room that looked like a first class five star hotel suite. The most lavish prison known to man, that was how the occupant, thirty-nine year old Michelle Chang saw it. Michelle looked up and saw Heihachi before she sighed.

"Back again Heihachi, you're wasting time." She explained. "My answer hasn't changed."

Heihachi sat down opposite her and sighed. "You might want to reconsider. Ogre is fighting in the tournament."

"Then maybe he'll kill you..." She began maliciously but Heihachi cut her off.

"He will kill all the fighters and take their souls...That includes your daughter too." He warned her.

Michelle looked up, horrified. "What have you done with Julia?!"

"Nothing." Heihachi answered. "She is fighting in the tournament, to save you no doubt...But her next opponent is Ogre. Unless you tell me how to stop him...I cannot guarantee her safety."

Michelle went quiet and a lengthy pause followed.

Finally Michelle looked up. "What do you want to know?"

"How to stop Ogre."

"There are only two ways." Michelle answered. "But one, unless you retrieved it, is impossible." Heihachi raised an eye brow and she explained. "My pendant, that had the power to stop him."

Heihachi sighed; Michelle had thrown the pendant away, so his hopes were pinned on the last method.

Michelle then revealed the other method.

"The only other way, is to force him to unleash his full power, then defeat him. A feat only possible to those who bear the Devil Gene."

"Devil Gene?" Heihachi asked, confused.

Michelle explained. "The Devil Gene is what Kazuya had; it's what gave him his power, how he beat you and how he transformed into that...beast. Unless you know of someone else with it, you killed off your last home."

Heihachi smirked. "It's genetic; it gets passed down through the family. I have my holder of the Devil Gene."

Michelle nodded and Heihachi stood up.

"Very well, thank you." He said, "After the tournament I shall release you, provided what you told me is true, and this plan...works."

With that he left the room and returned to his own, heading to bed. Tomorrow, the tournament would continue in full swing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Rivals Face Off

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, he is, for his own personal benefit of course.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, still no luck I guess.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, figured I'd add that bit, as she will only make cameo appearances from now on.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Rivals Face Off**

The fighters that had won the first round were gathered, ready for their next fights. The defeated fighters had recovered enough to be in the audience now and sat watching. The second round was due to start. The match up draws had been decided and were now displayed. The first match would be between Jin and Hwoarang. After that Xiaoyu would face Paul and Heihachi would face Nina. Then Ogre would fight Panda and then face an extra match against Julia. Once the fights were revealed and final preparations were made, all the fighters except Jin and Hwoarang left the main arena. The two fighters stood facing each other; Hwoarang glared at Jin.

"Finally, now I get to beat you." He stated angrily. "You'll pay for humiliating me Jin Kazama."

Jin simply narrowed his eyes and looked at Hwoarang without much interest. "Do I know you?" He asked blandly.

Hwoarang gaped at this. "What, you and I fought before the tournament. We fought to a draw, don't you even remember?!"

Jin nodded slowly. "Oh right, that was you...The loudmouth."

"You!" Hwoarang yelled; seeing the tension the announcer started the match.

Hwoarang immediately assumed his fighting stance and Jin did the same.

Hwoarang then called out to Jin. "Just wait, I'll have you begging for mercy before long."

Jin cocked his head to the side and sighed before replying. "Come and try."

With that their fight began.

Hwoarang, his blood up due to Jin's insults, charged in recklessly. Jin however remained composed and focused and finally; just as Hwoarang was about to strike, dodged out of the way. Hwoarang stumbled and Jin launched his attack, getting in a few good blows before Hwoarang started to block. Jin leapt back from Hwoarang's counter and immediately took a ready stance again. Hwoarang shook his head. "What's your problem? If you wanna win a fight, ya gotta get in there and beat your opponent up."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Jin's face.

"Or better yet, let them do it."

"Huh?"

Jin did not answer so Hwoarang attacked again. This time, instead of dodging Jin caught Hwoarang's wrist and performed a move that his father also used. He swept his leg across, striking the back of Hwoarang's head, before swinging the leg back to knock Hwoarang to the ground. Hwoarang rolled back and glared.

"That's it!"

Jin nodded.

"You're right, it is over now...for you."

Before Hwoarang could react Jin performed his father's Lightning Screw Uppercut and knocked Hwoarang clear out of the ring, also knocking him out. As the announcer declared his victory Jin walked back to the locker rooms. Hwoarang was taken to recover. Once again he passed Xiaoyu and nodded to her, missing the look she gave him, one of adoration.

Xiaoyu sighed, she had watching Jin fight; he was incredible.

'_He's so strong and...Amazing, I just, wish he'd look at me.'_ She thought to herself.

Even from the moment they first met in school, Xiaoyu soon developed a crush on the brooding Jin Kazama. All her friends were scared of him and told her she should stay away, that he was dangerous. She didn't believe them, she noticed that Jin was always alone; she made a point of trying to talk to him. So far however, he replied with no more words than necessary. Watching him fight only increased her adoration. It was her match next so she walked out to the arena, ready to fight. Her opponent already stood waiting for the match to start. Paul Phoenix. Paul was not known for his patience so she hurried to her place in the arena. Once she was there Paul smirked,

"Don't think I'll take it easy on you girl." He declared. "I've seen what you can do with that fight in the first round."

She smirked and assumed her battle stance. "That was just a taster, there's plenty more where that came from." She declared.

Paul smiled and assumed his own battle stance. "I can't wait."

Seeing both fighters were ready for battle the announcer started the match and stepped back, the fight was on.

Paul as usual charged in, determined to show off. Xiaoyu ducked under his attack and struck him in the chest with an open palm strike. Paul grunted at the impact and Xiaoyu spun away out from under him. Once behind him she swung her leg around in a high sweeping kick which struck and knocked him to the floor. She went to follow up the attack but Paul kicked her legs out from under her and soon she was on the ground and he was standing up.

Paul shook his head. "For such a small girl, you pack a punch, you're strong, I'll give you that." He then smirked. "But not as strong as me, I'm strongest there is, and this time, I'll prove to everyone."

Xiaoyu rolled back and stood up again as Paul continued.

"No flukes; no tricks, straight out fighting and I'll beat them all."

"I thought we were here to fight, not talk." Xiaoyu stated.

Paul laughed and nodded before suddenly striking out with his Burning Fist, sending Xiaoyu flying out of the ring and winning the match. Dismayed at her loss Xiaoyu walked back to the lockers dejectedly while Paul walked back to his smiling. As Xiaoyu walked back to her locker she looked up and froze. Standing in front of her was Jin.

"J-Jin I..." She began before lowering her head.

Jin nodded slowly. "You fought well Xiao; it's rare that someone smaller and not as physically powerful as him lasts that long against Paul from what I heard."

His words surprised and delighted her; she smiled and thanked him before heading back to her locker room.

The next fight was set to begin, Heihachi against Nina. Heihachi pondered what Jin had told him about Nina being possessed by Ogre. Heihachi knew there was only one reason for such an act. Ogre knew about Jin and seemed to fear him, therefore he possessed Nina. Ogre knew she was a skilled assassin and expert killer; so he was using her to get rid of Jin, the one he felt was a threat. Heihachi however couldn't allow that, not if his plans for Ogre were to come to fruition. Nina looked at him coldly.

"Another obstacle to get in my way." She remarked coldly.

Heihachi shook his head. "This has gone on long enough. I'm afraid you've reached a dead end, you will go no further."

Nina assumed her battle stance. "I have a mission, any obstacles to that mission, shall be removed."

Heihachi also assumed his battle stance and the fight was on. Nina closed the gap and immediately attempted a deadly attack aimed at Heihachi's neck. Heihachi sidestepped the blow and countered with a blow of his own. Nina dodged barely and took a glancing hit from the attack. She glared at Heihachi, her eyes glowing red before she charged in again. Heihachi decided to end things quickly however. He struck out with his Lightning Hammer and knocked Nina out cold, also breaking Ogre's possession as the red completely disappeared from her eyes before she passed out.

Nina was taken to recover while Heihachi returned to the top box. The audience were on tenterhooks now, the first three matches of the second round had excited them and now, the fourth was about to begin. Heihachi and Jin were tense however as they knew what was coming next. Next they would be seeing even more of Ogre's power.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Ogre's Power

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, for once Paul is actually in top form with nothing holding him back :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I figured the rivalry between them was rather one sided, Jin just doesn't care. That was the start of Jin/Xiaoyu romance which will become the major backstory for the rest of the series. You bet it will be :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Ogre's Power**

The next match was about to begin, everyone watched with baited breath. Panda was already out in the arena and ready to fight. Then Ogre entered the arena, walking soundlessly as usual. His unblinking red eyes flared and he seemed angry, most likely at the loss of his puppet, Nina. Once he was in the arena he took up his fighting stance. The announcer watched Ogre nervously out the corner of his eye as he called for the start of the match. He then stepped back quickly and allowed the fighters to begin. Panda was cautious and moved carefully, guard up. Ogre let Panda make the first move so she dropped into a hunting stance and lunged at Ogre. He simply flew over the attack and turned o face Panda again as she got up and turned back to him. Once again Ogre waited, baiting Panda to attack, and once again he dodged the attack. This continued for some time, with Ogre blocking or dodging. As they watched from the top box Heihachi turned to Jin.

"You understand what Ogre is doing, don't you?" He asked.

Jin nodded. "He's wearing Panda down, he'll strike soon."

Jin was right, Panda was breathless and struggling. She made for another attack when Ogre, still not using his full power, attacked. Using more power than last time he delivered a double lift kick before striking Panda with a Dynamite Heel. One of Baek Doo San's moves. Panda was knocked out and the match went to Ogre, Panda was removed for recovery while Ogre awaited the next fight.

With Panda defeated Ogre stood ready to face his next opponent. The final match of round two was ready to begin. Julia stepped out into the arena; she remembered her mother's legends about Ogre and knew what she faced. She harboured no illusions on how the fight would go; she was expecting a tough fight. She assumed her fighting stance and nodded to the announcer.

"Ready." She told him, her face set in a determined expression.

The announcer started the fight and Julia prepared. Ogre dwarfed her in height but he was by no means slow. He moved rapidly, silently across the arena and launched Kunimitsu's Shark Attack. Julia narrowly avoided it, but when she tried to counter Ogre blocked her strike and countered with one of King's moves. Julia grunted in pain from the blow before being struck by Jun's Windmill Kick. Ogre was using moves from all the fighters he had attacked, Heihachi noticed. Julia staggered back, recovered and dodged Ogre's next attack before striking out with an attack of her own. The blow barely fazed Ogre and he telekinetically lifted her up by the throat, choking her. Julia gasped for air, clutching at her throat, Ogre glared at her without emotion in his eyes. Then, just as she felt herself begin to black out and was sure she would suffocate. He threw her, releasing his grip. She hit the ground outside the arena, coughing and gasping for air.

Ogre was declared the winner and silently left. Julia managed to recover enough to make it back to her locker room. The announcer made some final comments and declared that the match up draws for the semi-finals would be announced tomorrow. The four remaining fighters; Jin, Heihachi, Paul and Ogre all had to prepare for the upcoming fights. As they all returned to where they were staying for the night, Heihachi spoke to Jin about what they had witnessed.

"That is Ogre's way, he gets stronger the more souls he devours." Heihachi explained. "Even if he doesn't kill the fighter or takes their soul, he is able to learn and copy their techniques. The only one we have absolute proof he has killed is King."

Jin paused before replying. "Then the one fighting in this tournament..."

"Is a student of the one that died, he has taken up his mentor's name and purpose. It looked like Kunimitsu was attacked too, but she has gone missing for some time. Baek was attacked, but he is still alive."

"My mother was attacked too. That bastard killed her, now I'll kill him."

Heihachi nodded. "Patience, we still have the next round to go through."

Jin sighed and nodded before heading off to sleep. Heihachi did the same, by tomorrow they would both be ready. The semi-finals would determine so much, only Heihachi and Jin were away that the fate of the world was in the balance too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Shattered Desire

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, at least she managed that. We'll see :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them, well, here's the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Shattered Desire**

The semi-finals of the King of Iron Fist Tournament Three were about to begin. Despite being unnerved by some of the events that had occurred, the audience were cheering loudly, ready for the fights to begin. The announcer felt the same way as them but covered up his negative feelings with his usual enthusiasm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He yelled into the microphone; "We are now ready to begin the semi-finals. Eighteen fighters entered this tournament, now only four remain. Which two will progress to the next round? Let's find out, our first fighters!"

The crowd cheered and went wild as the two fighters entered the arena.

"Jin Kazama and Paul Phoenix!"

In addition to the cheering, there was a sense of anticipation to see who would win this fight. It was a new fighter against an old one. Would Jin's youth and energy lead him to victory, or would Paul's experience allow him to overcome his opponent. Once both fighters were in the arena Paul prepared to have some pre-match banter with his opponent.

"So, you ready for this." He remarked. "Don't go thinking you can beat me boy."

Jin did not reply, only maintained a focused expression and Paul sighed.

Finally he shook his head. "Geez, like talking to a wall."

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of Jin Paul assumed his battle stance and both fighters prepared for the match. The announcer called for the start and stepped back and the semi-finals were officially underway.

Paul charged in, ready to attack; Jin stood his ground and waited. Just as Paul was about to strike Jin dodged and launched an attack of his own, however it was intercepted by Paul; who blocked the attack and responded with a powerful punch that sent Jin staggering. Jin quickly recovered and glared.

"You won't beat me." He declared. "I can't let it happen."

Paul laughed. "So you can talk. Sorry to disappoint ya kid; but I'm the one who is gonna win this tournament. I'm number one, and that's never gonna change."

The fight continued with fervour, both fighters exchanging blows; they blocked or dodged each other's attacks while fighting back with their own. However, compared to his previous opponents Paul's blows were punishing while Jin found himself tiring quickly. Paul however seemed to be running on limitless energy as he suddenly began to dominate the fight. Finally he stepped back and, with a shout of triumph; drew back his fist and lashed out; his Burning Fist technique. It struck home and Jin flew out of the arena. Time seemed to slow down as he took this in.

'_No, no it can't end like this.'_ He thought desperately before he hit the ground outside the arena.

The announcer declared the match over, Paul had won by a ring out. Paul laughed and whopped before walking back to his locker room, smiling widely. Jin stood up and left dejectedly.

As Jin walked back to his locker room, dismayed at letting his mother down, he ran into Heihachi. He shook his head and sighed.

"I..."

Heihachi however cut across him. "It was Ogre, he was interfering. Making Paul stronger, while restricting your strength."

Jin's rage flared up. "That monster, he..."

"You will still have a chance. Paul does not know about Ogre's true form. Only you can truly destroy Ogre." Heihachi revealed. "Prepare yourself, for it will be a battle unlike any you've seen before."

Jin sighed and nodded before heading back to his locker room. Heihachi headed out to the ring, ready to face Ogre in the arena. When he stepped out, Ogre was already waiting, watching him approach impassively. Heihachi took his place in the arena and observed Ogre. Heihachi knew he stood no chance in this battle; instead he planned to use to wear Ogre down; just like Paul would end up doing in the finals. Heihachi contemplated informing Paul of the truth but decided against it.

'_He would want to stay and fight Ogre in his true form.'_ He decided. _'The fate of the world cannot be left to that oafish simpleton.'_

Having made his decision he nodded to the announcer and assumed his battle stance. Ogre did the same and the announcer, feeling all the nervous tension around him, started the match.

Ogre flew at Heihachi as soundlessly as ever. Heihachi ducked under the blow and struck with an uppercut. Ogre took the blow and his eyes widened briefly in surprise. Compared to the blow he had taken from Julia, this one had hurt, even if only slightly. Heihachi pressed his advantage and attacked again, Ogre blocked the strikes but some got through. Heihachi was careful to dodge Ogre's blows, knowing Ogre's raw strength made blocking as unadvisable as taking the hit. Finally, when he saw the opportunity, Heihachi struck Ogre with his Lightning Hammer. Ogre stumbled back, in shock at the blow. Before he could recover Heihachi attacked again, but Ogre had had enough. He suddenly straightened up and a blast of energy erupted from his body, throwing Heihachi out of the ring. Ogre was declared the winner by ring out. Before he left however Ogre noted Heihachi's smirk. He knew then, without a doubt, that this was planned all along and that something was amiss. But Ogre did not care; one more victory and he would have all the powerful souls he wanted, that was all that mattered. So it was announced that tomorrow would be the final match, Ogre would fight Paul and whoever won would be the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 with a vast amount of money as the prize. Neither fighter in the final cared about money though, they each had their own goal and was determined to see them through.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. The Final Round

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yup, well here it is; yeah, got that right :)  
Wolfgirl7769: Thanks :)  
gordhanx: Yeah well; just wait and see, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The Final Round**

The day had come for the final round of the King of Iron Fist Tournament Three. Everybody was in a heightened state of anticipation; however only Jin and Heihachi knew what the true outcome would be. They both took their spot in the top box. The audience members also took their seats. Apart from Nina who was still unconscious and Gun Jack who was down in the labs, all the defeated fighters were also in the audience to watch the final match. The announcer was once more in his element, relieved that things were finally nearly over. This tournament had been a plague to his nerves due to Ogre.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is it, the final round. Whoever wins this round will win the tournament and the prize money!" He bellowed. "Now, let's welcome our final two fighters; having defeated all other opposition to get this far and face each other...Which one will be the winner?!"

As the announcer spoke Paul entered the arena. He was, for once, not smirking on playing up to the crowd. His face was deadly serious and focused as he stopped. Ogre also made his imposing silent entrance; his gaze fixed on Paul, his last obstacle to claiming his goal. Neither fighter wasted any time with pre-match banter and instead took up their fighting stances immediately. The announcer saw they were both ready to go.

"Okay then, let the final match...BEGIN!"

With that he leapt back and the fight began.

Both Paul and Ogre stared each other down, sizing each other up briefly. Finally, for once, Paul stood his ground and Ogre was the one who charged in. He moved swiftly and went to strike with one of Kunimitsu's moves. However Paul blocked the attack without flinching and, deep determination etched on his face, he counter attacked. Paul suddenly began to dominate the fight; taking everyone, especially Ogre, by surprise. He pummelled the demon and gave him no breathing room to attack. Ogre attempted to lift his arm and use his telekinesis but Paul responded by attacking, breaking Ogre's arm in the process. Ogre finally made his first sound in the whole tournament. A yell of pain, his voice echoed despite the relatively open confines of the arena. The yell was more like a roar, demonic and angry. Paul pressed his advantage and continued to attack, hurting Ogre even more. Ogre fought back desperately but found his blows becoming ineffectual against Paul as his strength dwindled. Relishing his impending triumph Paul braced himself for what he planned, and hoped, would be, the final bout. He ducked under Ogre's punch, struck back with an uppercut and then a kick. Ogre landed on the ground, recovered and Paul finally struck out with his Burning Fist. Ogre did not go flying but instead hunched up, roared and fell to the ground, completely still.

There was stunned silence for a while before suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers. A wide smirk appeared on Paul's face and he raised a fist into the air.

"Wooo, hooo! Oh yeah!" He yelled out in celebration. "What did I tell you fools; I'm Number One!"

The announcer approached Paul and congratulated him on his victory. He then offered Paul the prize money but Paul refused.

"Keep it for someone who needs it." He declared. "I got what I came for!"

With that he left the arena, still in a celebratory mood. He changed into his motorcycle gear and rode away from the arena, still whooping and cheering. The crowd had calmed down and were discussing what they had seen. In the silence a Zaibatsu member approached Eddy and handed him a manila envelope. Before Eddy could open it however there were screams. All attention was once more on Ogre. He had suddenly roared and lifted himself into the air before transforming, right in front of everyone. In a panic the announcer scrambled away as Ogre finished his transformation and landed on the arena floor. Ogre was now taller than before; he was also a deformed beast covered in grey and red fur. A pair of sharp horns protruded from his head; his face was now bestial with razor sharp teeth. A pair of large wings protruded from his back and a tail had grown. He now had claws and his right arm was now a massive snake. This was however, only the first stage of Ogre's true form.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Jin's Revenge

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Yup, however things have only begun to get intense, as you will soon see.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Jin's Revenge**

As Ogre roared the audience screamed and several people fled. The fighters stayed however, along with the bravest audience members. The fighters were all prepared to act when suddenly Jin leapt from the top box and landed on the ground. He dashed into the arena and stood before Ogre. The beast turned to face him and roared again. Jin glared at it, his hatred clearly visible.

"Ogre, this is it." He snarled. "I will deal with you now. I will destroy you and claim vengeance for my mother!"

Ogre growled and stomped forwards twice; its glowing red eyes fixed on Jin. Jin did not falter however and stood his ground. Ogre roared in defiance at his lack of fear and Jin took up his fighting stance.

"You will die here Ogre!" He declared. "You have killed so many, hurt so many. King, Kunimitsu; Baek; Wang; Julia; Panda; Nina; My grandfather...and my mother."

Stunned silence followed, only Ogre's low growl could be heard before Jin continued.

"Now, they will be avenged, here and now!" He watched as Ogre assumed a fighting stance and then made his final declaration. "I will see to it that vengeance is brought upon. You have done so much evil, now you shall pay with your life...And I am your executioner!"

With that the fight between the two began.

The other fighters watched, tense as the fight began. Xiaoyu was the most panicked.

"We, we have to help him." She said desperately. "That thing is..."

Anna shook her head. "He's on his own, but he is capable, don't worry."

Xiaoyu looked at her shocked, however all the veteran fighters present agreed with Anna.

Hwoarang shook his head. "Ugh, I'm not letting Jin get all the glory here!"

Before he could jump down to fight Anna stopped him.

"You'll just get yourself killed; Jin is the only one who can do this." She explained. "You must feel it, that intense power, you can almost see it...It's not Ogre, it's Jin."

Xiaoyu was surprised at this. "Are you sure, you mean he...?"

Anna nodded; Bryan laughed and watched; he didn't care who won or lost; he was enjoying the carnage.

Lei then spoke. "Having fought in the previous tournament, I've learned how to read fighters and see their strengths and their capabilities. I assure you, Jin can win this."

Xiaoyu looked back at the fight before shaking her head. "I...I hope you are right."

Anna nodded.

"He'll win." He reassured Xiaoyu. _'He has to win, for Nina's sake, and all the others.'_ She thought grimly.

So the fighters watched as a battle to determine the fate of the world played out right in front of them.

Jin ducked under Ogre's attack and punched the beast in the chest. He struck out with a spin kick followed by a backhanded blow. They both struck and Ogre growled in response. Ogre lashed out and attacked again, Jin dodged and was careful to block only the blows he could. He countered once again, raining blows upon Ogre while repelling many himself. Ogre suddenly lashed out with his snake arm; Jin however grabbed said arm and proceeded, with a grunt of effort, to rip it from Ogre's body. Ogre roared in pain and flew up into the air before belching fire at Jin. Jin narrowly avoided the attack, still feeling the heat from the flames. Ogre landed on the ground and Jin took his chance. After dodging a second bout of flames, these ones with Ogre on the ground, he attacked. He used his father's Lightning Screw Uppercut and struck Ogre hard. All Ogres injuries added up and the damage sustained was too much. When Ogre struck the ground he landed completely still; there was no movement. Jin breathed heavily before straightening up; something felt wrong. From the cheers he was hearing everyone was happy about what had happened, but something felt off; he felt like, it wasn't over yet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, yes it may seem kinda short, but it's meant to be, this is only the first part and worse is yet to come from Ogre, a prelude to true chaos if you will, so stay tuned :) Read and review please.


	12. Finale

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Yup, well here it is, enjoy :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Here you go, thanks, I'll keep an eye out for it :)Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next part of the fight :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco

* * *

**Finale**

Jin breathed a sigh of relief and turned away, suddenly a low growling sound got his attention. Suddenly alert he spun around and was shocked to see Ogre back on his feet. He had also transformed again, taking on an even more demonic form. His body had turned black and extremely muscular; his fur grey. His teeth had lengthened, including the deadly fangs on his lower jaw. His horns were more curved and sharper, his wings had gained a red membrane and he seemed to be slightly taller too. The claws on his feet and left hand were much sharper, his tail slightly longer and his missing right arm had regenerated. However, instead of regenerating in the form of a single large snake; it regenerated as several black snakes conjoined around each other. Jin stepped back, shocked at this sudden change. It was clear that this form was Ogre's final form; the ultimate version of his true form; he could feel the raw power radiating from it.

"Such power." He whispered, "This thing is..."

His eyes widened as Ogre took a step forwards, his foot smashing into the ground, causing a small crater. It was immediately clear to Jin now that things were a lot more serious. Ogre was enraged and was out for blood, there would be no holding back, no mercy and Ogre wouldn't stop until one of them was dead.

Before Jin could even assume a fighting stance Ogre attacked. He lunged forwards and grabbed Jin with his clawed arm before throwing him into the ground. Ogre then stomped on Jin and breathed fire on him. Jin yelled out in pain from the burning and rolled away. He got up only for Ogre to knock him back down with his tail. Ogre then flew up and belched fire again, striking Jin and burning him once more.

'_This is ridiculous.'_ Jin thought desperately. _'The way it's moving, dammit, I can't...I can't let this happen. I've gotta find a way to fight back.'_

Before he could however Ogre grabbed him with his right arm. The snakes bit down and Ogre lifted Jin up, threw him up over his head, and breathed fire again. He then caught Jin as he fell before slamming him down once more and stomping on him again. Ogre then stepped back, growling in triumph.

"No..." Jin gasped. "I...I can't let it be over, not like this...you..."

His last word was a growl as his anger returned and peaked, he remembered his mother, what had happened to her, he would be damned if he let Ogre get away with that act. Ogre then closed in for the kill.

In the stands Xiaoyu was panicked.

"He's getting killed out there." She said desperately. "We have to help him, otherwise he'll..."

Anna shook her head. "He won't let us. Think about it girl; you know him better than us...What would he say or do, if you tried to go and fight alongside him, to help him."

Xiaoyu went quiet and bowed her head; she knew what Anna meant. She was right, Jin would refuse to let them help and even force them to leave if he had to. Finally she shook her head.

"But, even so, I can't just sit here and watch..."

"Don't watch then." Another voice stated.

Everyone turned and was surprised to see Nina had joined them. It was clear she still had amnesia but was no longer under Ogre's control. She stepped forwards and shook her head.

"If anyone stands a chance, it's Jin...After all, he is his father's son."

Those words confused the new fighters; however those who had fought in the previous tournament realized what she meant.

"Are you serious?" Lei asked, Nina nodded and the others shared a look before turning back to the fight, now knowing what was about to happen.

Xiaoyu looked confused but Nina shook her head.

"Just watch, and then you'll see."

She did so, hoping against hope that Nina was right.

Just as Ogre was about to let his snakes bite into Jin's throat they recoiled. Ogre made a surprised sound as Jin was suddenly surrounded by purple energy. He opened his eyes and took up a fighting stance as the energy sparked and gathered.

"This ends now." He declared, his voice stronger and more dangerous than before. "I will crush you for what you did to my mother...OGRE!"

Ogre growled and tried to attack again; however this time Jin intercepted the attack. He grabbed Ogre's right arm again and crushed several of the snakes. He then delivered a powerful punch to Ogre's chest before proceeding to pummel the beast. Ogre leapt back and belched fire but Jin walked through it as if it wasn't there. He struck out with the Lighting Screw Uppercut and then leapt up, grabbed Ogre and threw him into the ground. He landed on top of Ogre with an elbow drop. He lifted Ogre up by the horns and delivered a devastating punch to the face, followed by a knee strike. As Ogre staggered back Jin gathered all of his rage and anger into his right fist and with great finality punched Ogre, his fist going clear through the beast's chest. Ogre howled in pain before bursting into flames and slowly disintegrating. Finally it was over, Ogre was finally dead. All that remained were his ashes; which contained the DNA Heihachi so desperately sought. Jin gasped as the rage disappeared and stood there, staring in disbelief at what he had done.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Betrayal

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Yup he sure did, not onto the epilogue yet, still got this chapter, the next one and then the epilogue.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, yup, he is, here it is :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, yup, I'll get it first chance I get.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Betrayal**

Jin staggered back in shock; gasping for air as all the rage disappeared. He had done it, he had killed Ogre; but now, now he didn't know what to do. Plus, after that burst of rage, what had happened to him? He shook his head and left the arena, still in shock. When he returned to his locker room he fell heavily onto the bench inside.

'_What was all that?'_ He wondered to himself. _'Was that…? My mother told me about what happened with my father. Could that be the same dark power she said he had? But then, that means I…'_

He tailed off, the very thought of that worried him. Meanwhile however, Heihachi had watched Jin go, his eyes narrowed.

'_Jin possesses the Devil Gene; his powers may be even greater than Kazuya.'_ He thought darkly. _'I will not allow this to be a danger to me; I will not give him a chance to be a threat.'_

He stood up and turned to Takeshi.

"Contact three of the best Tekken Force members; tell them to meet me in the A Wing corridor. Also, see to it that the fighters and audience members still here are made to leave. Then get the scientists down to the arena, I want those ashes and the DNA gathered. "

Takeshi agreed and gave the orders; they were all unaware however that some of the DNA had already been taken by Yoshimitsu, who had now left. Heihachi left the top box to head for A Wing.

He waited until all the remaining fighters and the audience members had left. By now the only people now in the arena were the Tekken Force members, Heihachi himself and Jin. He nodded to the three top Tekken Force members with him and they walked down the corridor towards the door which led to Jin's locker room. Jin was still sitting in the locker room and looked up when the door opened. He stood up when he saw his grandfather. Before he could open his mouth however the three Tekken Force members stepped into the room and levelled their guns at him. They opened fire and in a hail of bullets Jin fell back and hit the ground. He weakly raised his head and saw Heihachi standing over him, he raised his hand.

"But…Why…" He gasped before Heihachi fired the final shot with his gun.

He then turned and gave instructions to the Tekken Force before heading to the door.

Before he could exit the room however one of the Tekken Force members, dead, flew and hit the wall next to him. He turned and was shocked to see the other two members dead. Jin was back on his feet, strange black tattoos had appeared over his forehead; when he opened his eyes they were glowing red. He darted forwards with great speed and grabbed Heihachi before throwing him through the wall.

They both fell through the hole in the wall; Heihachi hit the ground, Jin landed on him before leaping high into the air and spreading a pair of black angel wings. He then flew off into the night as Heihachi recovered and watched as Jin flew off. He gritted his teeth and shook his head before heading back to the Zaibatsu, calling the Tekken Force away from the arena. He now had a third problem to contend with, he would have to get to work, immediately.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Next Steps

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, he has, now things are going to change, taking an interesting turn.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Next Steps**

Xiaoyu sighed as she walked past the classroom. She was in her school uniform which consisted of a white long sleeved polo shirt, with the sleeves folded back to bare her arms, a red tie, a blue pleated checkered skirt, dark blue knee socks and brown leather shoes. It had been three weeks since the tournament and she still found her gaze being drawn to the empty seat that Jin had occupied. All this time and she didn't know where he was. The whole thing brought an ache to her chest, in her heart and she prayed that, wherever he was, he was safe. She reached her classroom and entered; she sat down in her seat and sighed. She had been distracted, unable to focus on her work due to her worry for Jin. Other people thought she was overreacting, but they didn't know about her feelings for Jin, they thought it was just friendship, they couldn't see the desperate fear she had. They didn't know that Jin held a special place in Xiaoyu's heart; that she cared greatly for him and wished for some news of his wellbeing. Until then however all she could do was wait and pray.

Meanwhile, deep underground, Heihachi stood in the Zaibatsu labs with his scientists. He was observing them as they worked on Ogre's DNA. Things were not going well and he was growing impatient.

"Well, what is the situation?" He asked finally.

The head scientist looked up and then replied. "I'm afraid sir, this isn't going to work; Ogre's DNA is just half of what we need…If, if we're going to accomplish this attempt to turn you into the ultimate being…we need the Devil Gene too."

Heihachi sighed, with Jin gone and Kazuya dead; he had missed his chance, unless…He made up his mind.

"Very well, we will step things up and find Jin." He remarked, after a pause he then added. "Also, I think it's time we took a closer look at G Corporation, I want to know more about what they are doing against us."

The scientists and other Zaibatsu workers agreed and they all began their duties, Heihachi knew this plan was his last hope. He could not accomplish his goal if he failed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Epilogue

**Tekken 3: God of Fighting**

Final chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she is in bit of a state now.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked it, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you liked it, here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Following the tournament the fighters all went their separate ways. As per Heihachi's instructions, Jin was declared the overall winner due to him fighting and defeating Ogre in his true form.

Heihachi continued his plans to try and find out more about G Corp.

Jin disappeared completely, his whereabouts unknown; any attempt Heihachi made to find him ended in failure.

Following his death Ogre's remains were kept in storage in the Zaibatsu labs until such a time they could be used to grant Heihachi his desire for immortality.

Anna worked to try and help Nina restore her memories. She had little success until she took Nina to their father's grave, there Nina's memories returned and she left, the sister's rivalry was ready to resume.

Nina was enraged to learn about how she had been used in cryostasis and about the child she had unknowingly given birth too; however, unable to do anything about it she returned to her old work as a hired assassin.

Bryan managed to elude those who were after him and disappeared into the criminal underworld.

Eddy finally discovered that his father had in fact been killed by Kazuya. Revenge would not be possible now, but Eddy was content enough with Kazuya's death.

Gun Jack's remains were miraculously recovered and taken back to G Corp to use as a base for the next Jack robots.

Hwoarang was reunited with his recovered master and resumed training, swearing to find and defeat Jin.

Julia was reunited with Michelle, who Heihachi released after the tournament. Together they returned to Arizona and Julia set about a new project she had come up with.

King returned to Armour King and continued his training, wishing to take the former King's place in the wrestling tournaments.

Kuma was dismayed by his failure and retreated to the mountains to train and get stronger, so as not to fail Heihachi again.

Forest returned to his father's dojo, earning himself a stern lecture from his father and being forced to resume his training.

Lei returned to Hong Kong and resumed work, keeping an eye out for any sign of Bryan.

Paul was enraged when he heard about the result of the tournament and swore he would not be shown up again, he began a harsh training regime to ensure that no one would be able to defeat him ever again.

Xiaoyu was stuck going to school, with Panda still guarding her, her life becoming boring and routine. Her fears for Jin remained strong and she kept hoping to hear from him, at least to find out if he was safe.

Yoshimitsu took the Ogre DNA to his friend Dr. Boskonovitch and saved his life. He then resumed his activities as the leader of the Manji Clan.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
